


I Know Because We’re The Same

by AdamantEve



Series: If Stories Wrote Themselves [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jug and Cheryl friendship, Other, When Cheryl was playing nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantEve/pseuds/AdamantEve
Summary: Cheryl needs advice from the Serpent King.





	I Know Because We’re The Same

## 

“Exalted Hobo.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and sighed, looking up from his laptop as Cheryl settled across from him in his booth. He had chosen the most isolated one in Pop’s–his favorite writing spot, and he had hoped the odd hours of Sunday Morning would give him a chance to write in peace. 

Of course, that was too much to ask of New Serpent Initiate and Labeling extraordinaire, Cheryl Blossom. 

He couldn’t believe that Once Upon a Lifetime Ago, this leader of Vixens and Queen Bee of Riverdale High Society wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, going as far as allowing his father to rot in jail because her rage for their family ran deep, but within minutes of giving her the Serpent jacket, she had asked him his phone number, offered him a place in Thornhill, and called him her Cousin-in-Law. 

Of course, she would never quit calling him Hobo, but at least now he was Exalted.

She’d been especially needy this past week, because Toni Topaz’s birthday was coming up and as Toni’s girlfriend (a fact she never failed to point out), she had a responsibility to make it the best birthday of her life. 

“How many times have I told you, Cheryl? Not when I’m writing,” he droned, tiredly. “Like–I need my space.”

“You don’t. I’ve seen Cousin Betty interrupt you many times. You never seem to mind.”

Jughead shot her a glare. Cheryl was no fool, and she did conveniently effect innocence when it served her. “Cheryl. Betty–”

“Is your Queen. I _ know, _but we are related, she and I, and by sheer bloodline, that makes me a princess in this club, or at least a Duchess. I believe that’s how it works.”

“No, none of that is how it works. We aren’t really royalty and we don’t actually give out noble titles. Also, I was going to say that _ Betty always calls or texts _before she shows up here.” 

“And probably promises kinky sex, and on that I draw the line.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Cheryl grinned. “So she does–promise kinky sex?”

Jughead ran a hand down his face and picked up his coffee. “That’s not–listen, I’ll allow you one question and that’s it. I can’t take all these questions about Toni anymore. You probably know her better than I do at this point.”

He sipped his coffee, willing for this to end as he hid behind his mug.

“You had a moment with her.”

Jughead almost spat his coffee right at his beaten up laptop. He gagged, slightly, and began to cough. “Oh my G–who told you that?”

“She did. She wanted to be honest so she told me about all her past relationships and dalliances. She also told me you told Betty, so I’m not trying to blackmail you or anything. It’s just a fact.”

He wiped his chin on the back of his sleeve and tried to regain the rhythm of his breathing. “Look, lots of things were happening that night–Betty dumped me and I had just gotten beat up and Toni was _ there–” _

“Your Imperial Homelessness, I am not here to vilify you for what you did. I just wanted to know–what did Toni _ like?” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

“In bed. What did she like to do?”

“Did you actually talk to her about this? Because as much as I’m embarrassed to admit it, she told me to my face that she wasn’t impressed. Also, it’s not like we got far. She called it a PG-13 Grope Fest, if I recall correctly. In fact, I’m just going to admit that I never forgot that. That shit got burned into my brain.”

Cheryl sighed, disappointed. “It seems that my Audacious Antoinette is actually soft enough not to kiss and tell. I suppose she didn’t want to drag your good name to the ground. You are, after all, our Fearless, albeit vagrant, Liege.”

“Yeah, I have a place to stay. The homeless thing was kind of so last season…”

A snort escaped her. “That’s what bothers you? Being called homeless? You’re not concerned that my impression of your sexual prowess is fast declining?”

Jughead tried to focus on the main thing here, which was _ not _his performance in bed. Whatever lack of experience he had in the past had long been banished by his time with Betty. Their confidence and chemistry in the sheets was just one of the many things that made their relationship the best thing to ever happen to him, so he didn’t need a pat on the back for it. 

What he did need was for Cheryl to feel like he was helping her, as a Serpent, because as irritating all this birthday talk was, he was her leader and she was actually very sweet for caring so much about Toni’s happiness. 

“Tell me why you’re so worried about Toni’s birthday, Cheryl. And tell me the truth. I don’t want any pithy nicknames and snarky comments. Just tell me the truth.”

Cheryl pouted for a second and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Sometimes I feel like I’m a privileged little shit and that Toni might notice it. I forget that not everyone grew up in a mansion with servants and that not all kids have trust funds to fall back on. I love it when Toni sleeps over at my house, but sometimes I forget its because her uncle’s house is not ideal, and that possibly when she’s not staying with me, she is crashing with another Serpent. I want her to feel special on her birthday without it seeming like I think of her as a charity case.”

And there it was. Cheryl soft underbelly. 

“Cheryl, one thing I know about Toni is that she doesn’t sit around waiting for good things to happen to her. She gets up, grabs her shit, and goes out there to pursue what she wants. She tries things on for size and if it doesn’t work out, she moves on pretty quickly. The fact that she went after you, is _ staying _ with you, and smiles more in your presence than she ever does with anyone else, is basically Toni telling the world that she is _ right where she wants to be. _Now I honestly think you don’t have it in you to treat anyone like a charity case. You see the world like you see yourself–you refuse to take handouts, whether it’s in kind or in emotion–so you don’t dole out platitudes and kumbayas. You and Toni know one another like no one else does. Whatever you do, she will know exactly what you’re trying to tell her.”

She stared hard at him, like she was trying to think of something clever to say, then she reached into her purse and pulled out a box. “I’m giving her this.” She slid it across the table at Jughead and he marveled at its size. 

Was it a ring?

Out of pure curiosity, he flipped it open. It wasn’t a ring. It was a key. 

“Is this for Thistlehouse?” Jughead gasped. 

“Yes. I wish for her to come and go as she pleases if she won’t stay with me permanently.”

“Cheryl, this is–”

“Presumptuous?”

Jughead chuckled. “Stop. It’s amazing. She will really, really appreciate this. Having a place to stay without having to ask a favor all the time.”

“She won’t think this is me being charitable?”

“It’s you, Red. She knows you. She’ll know exactly what this means.”

And Toni would, because he knew the same thing with Betty. After that disastrous first birthday party, he understood that all Betty wanted for him was to know she would do anything for his happiness, and because he knew that, he also knew they would be there for each other. He and she–_ they _were each other’s home, whether he didn’t have a place to stay or whether she was removing herself from harm, whether were staying overnight at the Five Seasons or whether they were dreaming of getting on that motorcycle and running away, whether they were separated or together… 

He handed Cheryl back the box and she took it. 

“Thank you, Jughead.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Not just this, but for everything. For giving me a family.”

“Well, you know what dad says…”

“Snakes stick together.”

“Which they never do. They tend to be solitary, really.”

Cheryl laughed. “You need to compile your father’s incorrect snake quotes.”

“It’s my next project.”

She nodded, her laugh settling into an easy smile. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see you Cheryl.”

She stood there a moment, looking slightly uncertain, before she clapped her hand on his shoulder and left. 

His phone dinged, and when he looked, it was Betty. ** _Sunday lunch?_ **

He smiled. **Yes, please.**

  



End file.
